Living With Abed
by Maureen Ponderosa
Summary: Set after Regional Holiday Music. Annie keeps thinking about the paintball kiss throughout her everyday encounters with Abed.
1. Chapter 1

My kiss with Abed was the best kiss I've ever had. Sure, I kissed Vaughn and Jeff, but Abed was way better. I wish it had lasted longer, but then the paint started to get in my mouth and his chocolate like taste went away.

Worst of all, he pretended like nothing had happened. I know that he was Han Solo, but I didn't just want to be Princess Leia. When school started again, he didn't care anymore. But then, I got over it too.

When Troy and Abed let me move into their apartment, I was thrilled. So what if the only times I was seriously attracted to Abed were the times that he was being someone else. I was moving in and I would get to know him.

So now here we are. After watching the Inspector Spacetime Christmas Special, I had retreated to the bathroom that we shared to think over that intense hour of holding Abed's hand.

I sat on the counter in my moose sweater and skirt and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey, Annie, are you okay in there?" I heard Abed say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I said, and leapt off the sink to open the door for him.

"You know the door was unlocked, right?" I asked, looking into his mocha eyes.

"Yes, but I wouldn't violate your privacy like that," he said, in his usual deadpan style. Still, I blushed and looked at the cuffs of his pajama pants.

"Cool. Night, " he said and walked away.

I leaned up against the doorway and watched him enter the blanket fort that he shared with Troy. The lights in the fort turned off, and I decided to turn off my light and go to bed too.

I wake up to a still dark apartment. All night, I dreamed about the paintball kiss and Abed as Don Draper. I still felt a little dizzy from how vivid and realistic the dreams had been.

I padded out on the carpeted floor to the main room. The blanket fort was still dark, and I wondered if Abed was awake. Then, Abed stuck his head out of the fort. I jumped back surprised. Abed's eyes also widened. I hoped it was because he thought I looked cute in my cami and sleep shorts combo, and not because he thought I was spying on him.

"Oh, hi there, Annie," he said while opening the sheet curtain to get all the way out.

"Hi," I said, a little breathless. He was still wearing the green pajamas from last night.

"Why don't you come in the fort? Troy isn't up yet," he said.

"Um, okay sure," I said and followed him behind the sheet.

He climbed to the top bunk first and I followed him. Of course, with my luck, I just had to slip on one of the closest rungs to the top. I fell down on my leg a weird way. The pain was terrible.

"Annie, are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. He climbed down next time. By now, Troy was up and he stared at me, curled in a ball.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked groggily. He looked at Abed who quickly squatted next to me.

"Annie, are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it's just my leg that hurts," I replied and shot him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

He turned me over on my back and attempted to uncurl me. I moaned in pain.

"Hold on, Annie," Abed said, "I just need to carry you to the bathroom."

I nodded and braced myself from the oncoming pain. Troy was still on the low bunk, wiping his eyes and trying to figure out what was going on.

Abed adjusted himself under me and prepared to pick me up wedding style.

"Ok, just hold on to me," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face in his chest, inhaling his chocolate scent to calm me. He lifted me into the armed and I screamed, surprised by the pain it caused me.

"I know, I know," Abed said attempting to calm me.

When we got to the bathroom, he set me down on the counter, gently, and looked me in the eyes. Then, Troy walked in, finally realizing what was going on.

"Let me see your leg, Annie," Troy said," When I played football, I was around all kinds of injuries."

I complied, and he took hold of my leg. I muffled a scream into Abed's chest, and tightened my arms around him. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around me, stroking my back.

"Yep, we have to go to the hospital," Troy said, "Can you carry her down to the car?"

"Yep, I'm good," Abed said. He once again picked me up, and I burrowed my face in his chest. On the walk down to the car, I tried to concentrate on breathing in Abed's scent and his strong arms.

Abed got in the backseat with me and I sat almost on his lap while Troy called the study group about what happened. I closed my eyes and didn't realize that Abed's arm was around me until we got to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER **

**IT IS CRUCIAL FOR YOU TO DO SO**

**{ ok, maybe I'm exaggerating but, still, you really should}**

**A/N: Ok you're probably like oh my gosh you updated, finally, why? Well, I'll tell you why. I watched the season two paintball episode again and fell for the Annie and Abed portrayal of Han Solo and Princess Leia. One thing led to another and, I ended up watching a ton of other episodes. Then, I read the newest Annie/Abed fanfics {they're really good!} and I got a random idea for how I could continue my fanfic (it was actually supposed to be a one-shot). So here you are, another chapter. I have decided to update this weekly from now on. You're so lucky! Read the installment and then give me a review because rereading my reviews was partly the reason I updated! **

On Monday morning, I was determined to look and act normally in front of the group. Of course, it would definitely be hard since; all I had thought about all weekend was Abed.

After we got to the hospital, Abed helped me get out of the car, and he let me lean on him, and into his chocolaty smell. But once the doctor said I had a minor fracture and he slapped on my cast, Abed put his guard up once more.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I played it over in my head a thousand times. I guess that was my problem; I dwelled on things too much. I knew that I had a crush on Abed deep inside and I guess my fractured whatever rekindled the attraction.

And so, on Monday morning, I put on a straight face and acted as usual. I was dressed in my favorite mint green and navy blue argyle cardigan and a navy blue skirt. It was one of my favorite outfits, designed to cheer me up while wearing a cast.

After getting dressed, I went to the apartment's shared bathroom to apply my makeup and place a headband in my hair. I was always the last one to use the bathroom because Troy and Abed took so little time. Through the thin door, I could hear the faint sound of an old Friends rerun. I brushed my hair out a bit before placing a thin mint green headband in it. Then, I moved on to my makeup. I applied a little bit of foundation and, then, I brushed on some blush on the apples of my cheeks.

Just as I was applying a coat of vanilla lip gloss, there was a knock at the door. I twisted the wand back into the tube and opened the door. Abed stood outside the doorway, and ,for a second, I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"Annie," he said," I need to tell you something."

"Oh, uh, you can come in," I managed to get out, my throat magically going dry.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and, we stood face to face. Feeling a bit awkward, I looked down at my bubblegum pink toenails and waited for him to speak.

"I need to do something. But you can't judge me or tell anyone," Abed said. I detected a slight hint of emotion behind his monotone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely clueless at this point. I stared at him quizzically as he stared at me with wide eyes.

Suddenly, his arms were around me and he was kissing me, softly but passionately. I was so shocked at first that my eyes were wide open but I relaxed into his kiss and settled my arms around his neck. I could feel his arms encircling me and one of his hands placed in the small of my back. I tasted familiar chocolate and a hint of my vanilla lip gloss blending with it to make a truly delicious kiss. It was probably the best kiss that I had ever experienced.

I couldn't believe that Abed was capable of expressing such passion and emotion. I couldn't believe that we had waited so long to do this. I couldn't believe that Abed was such an amazing kisser. I couldn't believe that Troy was knocking on the door.

"Hey, Annie, are you almost done in there? We have to leave in ten minutes."

Abed and I quickly pulled apart.

"Um, I'll be out in a second." I replied, my head still a little mixed up and dizzy from the decadent kiss.

We waited in silence until we heard Troy walk back into the blanket fort.

"I'm sorry about that, Annie. I shouldn't have done that," Abed said, hurrying out of the bathroom.

He left me alone in the bathroom. I stood there for a couple seconds in awe.

Then, I sank down on the edge of the wall and sat on the bathroom's cold tile floor. I tried to cope with what had just happened but I was still in shock. One thing that I was sure of: I wanted to kiss Abed again.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you guys! I had this idea in my mind for a while but I never got around to actually writing it. I hope you like it! **

Abed didn't mention the kiss. He said absolutely nothing. The whole week. And, again, I felt insanely awkward around him. This had to stop. I wanted to finally know where I stood with him.

It was a Friday night. I sat in front of my laptop, mindlessly searching summer's new styles. Just as I clicked a picture of a navy blue sundress with large pink roses, Troy popped into my room. I spun my pink polka dot PB teen desk chair to face the doorway in which he was standing. He was smiling brightly but looked slightly nervous.

"What's up, Troy?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm going on a date with Britta tonight." Troy said, grinning.

"Troy! That's great! When did this happen?"

"I asked her today after the rest of the study group left," Troy said, contently, "I just came in to say that I'm leaving now. Have fun with Abed."

"Oh," I said, my spirits dimming after I realized what this meant, "Well, have fun tonight."

"Thanks, Annie," Troy said.

Then, he strode out of my room and towards the front door. I turned back around towards my open laptop after I heard the door slam. I sighed, imagining a night in my room avoiding Abed. I closed the door to my room and continued with my shopping.

About an hour later, I decided to sneak out of my room and snag a bag of pretzels to take back with me. I cautiously opened the door and tip toed out. I snuck into the deserted kitchen and stole into the pantry. I snatched up the pretzels and tiptoed out. I stepped delicately into the dark hallway and suddenly ran into a wall of soft muscle. I yelped.

"What are you doing, Annie?" Abed asked, curiously, eyeing the bag of pretzels in my hand.

"Um…I just grabbed a bag of pretzels from the pantry," I replied.

"Oh. You were so quiet in there that I thought you were asleep. But since you're not, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," I said on impulse then, cursed myself.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

I followed him to the couch and sat beside him, keeping a gap between us.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked, in need of a conversation topic.

"Pan's Labyrinth. I've wanted to see it for a while now," Abed replied.

He pressed play and I watched as the titles swarm in Spanish. We sat in a peaceful quiet for a while. Then, Pan, the creepy looking faun, jumped out at Ofelia, the little girl. I moved closer to Abed, absentmindedly, and curled my legs up underneath me. His gaze is still riveted to the screen so, I turn my attention back as well.

As the film went along, I realized how much I liked it, and how much I liked just sitting here with Abed. Why couldn't Abed and I just be friends and be happy with it? Then, I realized I could never be content if Abed was in reach and I couldn't have him. I refocused on the movie, determined to enjoy it fully and stop thinking about Abed. Then, the general is confronting two rabbit hunters. It seemed as though I chose the wrong moment on which to affix my attention, as the general stabs one of the hunters. I shielded my eyes with a yelp and turned away into Abed's side. I tried to look back but the stabbing is still going on and still quite gruesome. So I spent the next thirty seconds burrowed in Abed, smelling his chocolate scent. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"It's over now, Annie," Abed said.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I can't really take blood or violence," I said, feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's cool."

"Oh. Ok."

We both turn back to the movie. I felt Abed put his arm around my shoulders and, I snuggled in closer to him. The rest of the movie seems to fly by. When it was finally over, he got up and took the disc out then sat back down on the couch.

"So, did you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was really good!" I replied, "But I'll probably have nightmares tonight."

"I'll stay with you."

"W-what?" I squeaked.

"If you want, I can sleep in your room with you. On the ground, of course," he said, quickly. It almost made me think that he was nervous.

"Ok, sure. How about we sleep out here on the couch?"

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." Abed replied.

"Just let me get in my pajamas."

With that, I left for my room. Shutting it behind me, breathing heavily. Ok, Annie, calm down. You're just sleeping in the same room as him. It's not a big deal. I slipped into a pair of white silk boxers with little navy blue anchors on them and a navy blue silk cami. Then, I gathered up a couple of blankets and brought them out to the couch, awaiting my first sleepover with Abed.

He came out of the blanket fort wearing his same green flannel pajamas. He sat beside me on the couch.

"So, our first sleepover! Won't this be fun," I said.

He merely nodded at my lame attempt of conversation. He started to gather blankets and spread them out neatly on the ground.

"Oh, Abed! You can share the pull out couch with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's pretty big."

He picked up the blankets from the ground and placed them on the fold out bed. We both lay down on our respective sides. It was pitch black dark, now. I could still make out the Abed's silhouette, though.

"Annie?" he said into the darkness after a while.

"Yeah, Abed?"

"Oh, good, you're still awake. That makes it much easier."

"Wha-" I said before Abed's lips came down over mine. He cupped my cheek with his hand and started kissing me passionately. It only took me a second to come out of the shock and kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

We both pulled away when we were totally out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that for I don't know how long," Abed said, breathlessly.

"Me too."

His arms went around my waist and pulled me close. I rested my head against his chest and sighed, utterly content.

I fell asleep sometime after that and when I awoke an hour or so later, the lights were on in the apartment.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, his shocked voice coming from somewhere near my and Abed's heads. We both looked up towards Troy, Abed's arms still wrapped around my barely clothed torso.

"Oh, hey, Troy," Abed said sleepily.

"What are you doing!" Troy cried in shock.

Abed untangled himself from me and sat up on the bed to face Troy fully.

"Did you guys-" Troy asked, bewildered.

"Troy, calm down. You knew this would happen. But don't worry I won't let it interfere with Dreamatorium time," Abed said.

"W-wh-wha-what?" Troy asked still bemused.

"Annie and I kissed and realized our true passion. That's all that happened."

Troy screamed and ran into the blanket fort.

"Well, I think he took it quite well," Abed said.


End file.
